Dawn Over Remnant: Omakes
by The Doormaster
Summary: A collection of humorous non-canon one-shots based off the main Dawn Over Remnant story. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Possibly M in future.
1. Chapter 1

**So after putting some serious thought into it I've decided to make a Omake story for Dawn Over Remnant! It will be filled with funny ideas I wanted to do but couldn't find a place for in the main story. Also if I decide to write a lemon, this is where it'll be located, like I said before I don't want to move the main story to M rating. Anyway, this is and idea I got after reading something similar in a Bleach fanfic though I decided to change several things as to not be a total rip off. Lets get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY or any of the characters in either, nor do I make any kind of money off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"So does anyone know why we're here?" Deidara asked sitting on his bed looking at the eight other Akatsuki members in the room with him.

Konan shrugged. "I'm not sure, but Nagato never does anything without a good reason. I'm sure he'll let us know when he gets here."

As if on cue the door opened and in walked the orange haired leader. "Good evening everyone, I'm glad you could all make it. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all here tonight." Pain looked over the variety of face, most nodded with serious expressions, ready for anything. "Well let me explain, in the past I've had each of you pair off and work together to complete specific tasks, like capturing tailed beasts. You each learned to fight and work with your partners flawlessly, Hidan and Kakuzu are the perfect examples of this." Pain gestured towards the two immortals earning a thumbs up from Hidan. "However, you all have little experience spending any kind of time with the other members of our group, so that's why I've called you all here."

Reaching down under the desk in the room Pain pulled out a small box with a hole cut in top. "Everybody take turns reaching in and withdrawing a single piece of paper." He instructed the slightly confused looking group of shinobi, and as instructed they each drew a number including Pain himself. "Now, starting this Friday we will all gather here every Friday to watch a movie chosen by the person whose number it is, we will also take time after each movie to discuss it, who has number one?"

There was a brief silence as the room full of ninja all looked at him like he just grew a second head. "I did." Kisame hesitantly raised his hand.

"Good, you will choose the first movie then and so on in that order. I heard from Ruby Rose that this would be a good way to build relationships within the group and spend quality time together, maybe get to know each other a bit better. I expect each of you to be here this Friday, this is mandatory and I will be checking to make sure you don't send any clones in you place. That is all." Pain finished before walking back out of the room.

The room remained silent for several seconds, until Hidan finally spoke up. "Well fuck."

 **Kisame's night (Film: Jaws)**

"They killed the shark." Kisame sulked as the credit rolled.

"That was a damn good movie I've gotta say." Hidan laughed.

Itachi nodded his head in agreement. "I have to agree, it was a very well written story with quality acting. If the rest of the movies chosen are as good as this one I think this might not be as bad as I feared it would be." A small smile grew on the Uchiha's face before he glanced over to the still sulking Kisame. "The good guys always win in these types of stories Kisame, you can't really be this surprised." Kisame didn't reply.

"Is nobody gonna bring up how obvious of a choice it was for Hoshigaki to pick a movie about a shark killing people hn?" Deidara asked while looking around the room without getting any response from the other ninja.

"I don't get why they didn't just poison the chum the were using to attract it, it would have made the whole ordeal far easier." Kakuzu threw in his two cents.

"Because that would have made the movie to short and less entertaining." Juzo answered the indirect question.

 **Sasori's night (Film: Shutter Island)**

"I don't give a fuck what any of you say, the fucker was not crazy!" Hidan exclaimed as the movie ended earning a series of both cheers and groans from the other viewers.

"The hell are you talking about? Of course he was hn." Deidara retorted. "Remember when he thought he killed the doctor at the end in the light house?"

"Actually, I believe the idiot is right for once." Kakuzu surprised Hidan who didn't pick up on the hidden insult.

"As do I." Sasori added.

"Indeed, to call him crazy would have to mean the doctor in cave was just a figment of his imagination. If that were the case, she wouldn't have been able to tell him about how pain works. That's knowledge he didn't have prior to that encounter therefore someone who only exists in his head couldn't know it." Pain reasoned.

"But maybe he did know it but the person he created didn't." Konan pointed out.

"Are you stupid?" Hidan asked earning a paper shuriken to the forehead.

 **Kakuzu's night (Film: The Wolf of Wall Street)**

"Well... that certainly wasn't what I had expected for your choice Kakuzu." Itachi spoke with a raised eyebrow looking over at the miser.

"Yeah but that shit was hilarious! The midget tossing? Fucking beautiful!" Juzo chuckled as he patted Kakuzu on the back.

Kakuzu hummed to himself for several seconds. "It wasn't what I had in mind when I asked for a moving recommendation at the rental store. By the name I was hoping for something a bit more serious." It was extremely hard to tell with his mask on but it sounded like the miser was a bit embarrassed by his choice in movie.

"He was snorting coke of a girls ass in the first five minutes of the film, you didn't watch any of the movie before bringing it?" Hidan laughed at his partner. "Also Konan, I was wondering if I could try tha-" He was cut of as a dozen paper shuriken planted themselves into his face and body.

"I found it rather entertaining." The only woman present commented earning nods from the staring group of ninja.

"Hey Deidara, what's coke?" Tobi asked the blonde.

"Something your never to touch Tobi."

 **Itachi's night (Film: Saving Private Ryan)**

"I truly enjoyed this movie, it does a marvelous job of showing the true pain and despair of war rather than false notions of glory." Pain nodded with a grin on his face.

"I agree, Ozpin recommended it when I asked for a movie. The scene on the beach was brutal but accurate." Itachi agreed with the former god.

"Plus that Jackson guy was picking fucker off all over the place, and all while praying. Now that's my kinda badass." Hidan spoke with a very large smile on his face.

"Do you even know what religion he was a part of? Are you allowed to like people that aren't Jashinists?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All that matters is that he's a badass, as long as he's taken people out right and left Jashin doesn't mind." Hidan shrugged.

"It was a religion call Christianity, it would be very at odds with you weird beliefs." Kakuzu spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Sasori asked interested.

"I was bored and picked up a copy of their holy book, the 'Bible' they call it. That and it's one of the major religions of this world." He explained to the red head.

"Huh, I wouldn't mind giving it a read." Pain spoke up.

 **Obito/Tobi's night (Film: Sausage Party)**

There was a heavy silence in the room as everyone present just stared at the credits on the screen, each in their own process of trying to comprehend what they just watched. After several minutes Pain stood up and ejected the DvD out of the player and promptly crushed the disk in his hands before using a powerful but miniaturized Almighty Push within his two hands to turn the remains of the disk to dust. Walking over to the window, he opened it and threw the remains out.

Turning to Tobi he gave the Uchiha a glare. "Never again." And with that the ninja all left the room silently.

 **Hidan's night (Film: Saw)**

"There was so much wrong with this movie it's not even funny hn." Deidara shook his head. "I mean, how could they be in that room for that long and never once notice the old dude was alive?"

"The brats right, and the scene with the scroll being just out of reach but he never tried to use the saw to grab it. Pure idiocy." Sasori waved his hand as if dismissing the entire movie.

"To be fair though it wasn't a terrible movie, if you ignore the plot holes then it's actually an okay flic." Kisame spoke up in defense of the film.

"To be honest, I was hoping for a bit more blood. A guy cutting his own foot off is fun and all but we barely got to see any of it, though I did hear that the sequels are way better, and theres like fifty of them." Hidan sounded somewhat disappointed by the tone of his voice. "I think I should've gone with that 'Vale Chainsaw Massacre' movie instead."

 **Konan's night (Film: Frozen)**

"That was beautiful." Tobi sniffle as tears poured out of the eye hole in his mask. "The love between them was stronger than her powers ever could be." He began bawling into a handkerchief that he didn't have moments before.

"My apologies everyone." Konan spoke up. "When I asked Ruby Rose for a good movie I failed to take into account her age and personality. I should have expected a movie made for children." The female ninja gave a bow of her head.

"Eh don't sweat it, it wasn't that bad. I mean the two chicks were hot so theres that." Juzo chuckled. "What did you think Itachi, you've got a thing for ice queens yourself right?" He laughed loudly slapping his former partners shoulder.

"Well I for one found it to be a waste of time, come on Hidan, we've got wor-" Kakuzu paused as his eyes fell on his partner. "Are you crying?"

 **Deidara's night (Film: The Lord of the Rings Trilogy)**

"Holy shit that took forever to finish!" Hidan shouted before downing his twelfth bottle of rum.

"I asked if you guys wanted to stop after the first but you said to put in the next so don't blame me hn." Deidara raised his hands defense.

"It was without a doubt a masterfully written story." Pain nodded his head. "Though I will say that four hours per movie is a bit to long."

"WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWELVE HOURS!?" Juzo shouted before running over to the window and pulling the curtains open let the view of the stormy sky into the room of ninja. "We started watching at nine last night, which makes it nine in the morning right now." He said to himself.

"Actually if you add in the directors cut portions it adds another three hours, it's noon." Konan spoke up though looked confused as Juzo paled slightly. "What's the problem, it's Sunday so we don't have to attend class?"

"I was suppose to meet up with Yang in town at ten..."

As he said this the door to the room cracked and dented inwards slightly. "JUZO YOU ASSHOLE, I WAS FOR TWO HOURS IN THE RAIN! COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The rage filled voice shook the room.

The nine other ninja looked to the now sweating ninja swordsmen, Pain was the one to speak up. "Run." With that one word Juzo jumped through the window just as the door flew off it's hinges revealing a red eyed Yang with flaming hair.

"Where?" She seethed causing everyone to point to the now shattered window.

 **Pain's night (Film: Sword of the Stranger)**

"You know, when I saw it was another animated movie I thought it was gonna be a kids thing, but that was fucking sick hn." Deidara smiled while giving a nod of approval.

Sasori nodded as well. "I've always found samurai culture to be respectable and refined. Though it is a bit to honor based for my taste."

"So what, is he dead?" Kisame tilted his head in confusion. "I've seen men survive far worse sword wounds in the past."

"It's hardly fair to compare these people to ourselves." Pain added. "I for one enjoyed it thoroughly, a beautiful tale of redemption."

"It oddly remind me of someone else, but who?" Tobi scratched his head looking around the room until his eye fell on Itachi earning a glare from the Uchiha. Tobi shrugged. "I can't place it."

 **Juzo's night (Film: 2012)**

"That was a strangely appropriate movie to end this whole... experience." Konan said looking over the group.

"What, you consider hanging out with us as comparable to the end of the world? We love you to bitch." Hidan chuckled this time dodging as a wave of shuriken pelted the chair he'd been sitting in. "HAH NOT THIS TIME YOU STUPID CUN-" This time an explosive tag landed on his forehead quickly blowing a hole in the wall sending him flying out.

"Well I enjoyed this, I've already got ideas for our next bonding exercise." Pain grinned as a look of surprise formed on everybody's faces. Standing and walking out of the room he left the now silent room.

"Well fuck."

 **I think that's a good place to call this one. I'm still considering writing a lemon and if I do it will be here. Leave me a review and tell me what all think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I legit cannot stress enough how uncanon this shit is, it will have zero impact on the actual story.**

"Is there really no way you skip it?" Yang asked Juzo while snuggled up against him in his bed.

Juzo chuckled as he enjoyed the cool air of the room and the warmth of the girl next to him. "Unfortunately not, leader isn't the type to accept 'I don't feel like it' as an excuse. I don't even know anything about the game we'll be playing other than the name. Actually, Yang what's basketball?"

Yang raised head from his chest and rose an eyebrow. "You don't know what basketball is?"

"Nope, and leader is expecting our team to play Itachi's team. Kakuzu and Hidan will probably be there to sense it's a 'team building' exercise. Plus he reserved the entire combat arena to play." Juzo explained. Yang thought about his words for a moment before a wide grin appeared on her face, pulling the covers off of her she grabbed her uniform off the floor and began redressing having only been in her underwear before. "What's up?" Juzo asked the half naked blonde.

"I just remembered that Ruby wanted to have a team meeting soon." She said while fixing her skirt. "I'll text you later." She gave him a wink before walking out the room and pulling out her scroll quickly dialing up a number. "Hey Coco it's Yang, I need yur help setting something up."

 **The next day**

"Where the hell is everybody?" Deidara asked looking around the cafeteria which was all but empty other than the ten shinobi and a few students.

"It's the weekend so their probably out in the city or something." Konan responded wiping her mouth of any food from her lunch.

"More importantly how do we play this game leader?" Kisame looked to the former god along with everyone else.

Pain set his now empty tea cup down before reaching under the lunch table and pulling out a orange rubber ball. "It's quite simple actually, there are two poles with hoops on them on either side of the designated play area. The goal is to get this ball through the opponents hoop while preventing them from doing the same. There were several other rules such as the concept of fouls, but for the sake of our own enjoyment I decided we'll forget those. For our game the objective is to make ten baskets, which is the term for getting the ball through the hoop, before the other team by any means necessary."

Itachi nodded to the explanation. "Any restrictions on jutsu?"

"My only restrictions are jutsu that will destroy the ball, playing area, or kill another player. Other than those you can do anything." Pain answered. "Any other questions?" When nobody spoke up he smiled slightly. "Good, now I have something for each of you."

As Pain reached underneath the table once again Hidan leaned over towards his partner. "How does he keep getting this shit under the table, we arrived before him and it wasn't there?" He whispered to the miser.

"Shut up Hidan." Was his only reply though he secretly wondered the same thing.

Placing a cardboard box on the table Pain opened it and pulled out a bundle of cloth and tossed it to Itachi. "That is you teams jersey."

 **Later**

"You know, I kinda like these uniforms." Deidara rolled his shoulder in the locker room.

Itachi nodded. "They are easy to move in." The Uchiha looked over his team plus Kakuzu. They were each wearing a black T-shirt with blue clouds and black athletic shorts.

"Itachi, is your team ready?" Pain asked from the other side of the locker room, he was wearing the same outfit however the clouds on his shirt were red.

"Yes sir." Itachi called back.

Pain began walking over with his team plus Hidan behind him, the basket ball was in his hand. "Great, let go and may the best team win."

"Yeah! We're gonna wreck you pussies!" Hidan shouted at his partner who had to restrain himself from punching the immortal.

"Let's got." Pain began walking towards the door that lead to the combat arena with the rest of the Akatsuki behind him.

Upon reaching the door he pushed it open and along with the rest of the ninja was shock at the sight before him. _"And here they are folks, tonight players in the first annual Vytal festival Basketball royal!"_ Yang's voice boomed over the speakers causing the massive crowd of students, staff, and civilians to begin cheering. _"Sitting with me in the Broadcasting booth is Beacon's very own Weiss Schnee who will act as our Atlesian spokes person. How are you feeling today Weiss?"_

"How did we not hear this crowd from in the locker room?" Deidara asked leaning into Sasori.

"I have no idea." The puppet master responded.

 _"Thanks for that run down of the custom rules for this game Weiss, as well as the ten thousand lien donation to the charity of the winning teams choice!"_ Yang's spoke excitedly over the mic. _"Now will all players make their way to the ring!"_

As the ten did as instructed Juzo stepped up next to Pain while looking sheepish. "So this might be my fault, I mention todays activity to Yang and I guess she decided to put this together. Sorry leader."

Nagato looked at the former kiri nin plainly. "Think nothing of it, this changes nothing... other than that we now must win at all costs. We are representing Atlas academy now."

 _"In the ring with the two teams acting as referee will be everybodies favorite caffeine addict, Professor Oobleck!"_ Yang announced though the faint shout of 'doctor' could be heard from the man.

Itachi looked over the crowd for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a breath, when his eyes opened they revealed a glowing red sharingan. "Kakuzu, you will be jumping for our team. If we win this you will be rewarded." The Uchiha looked to the miser who nodded and stepped to the center of the combat arena turned basketball court.

Juzo did the same for his team and Oobleck held the ball between them. "Play ball." The second the ball left his hand the green haired man was gone.

Juzo instantly jumped up after the ball while Kakuzu simply remained standing on the ground, his smile grew as he reached out for the ball. "Not this time." Kakuzu said just before extending his arm towards the ball without even having to jump and slapped the ball backwards towards his team.

Kisame didn't waste a moment jumping up and snatching the ball out of the air and took off sprinting down the court dribbling the whole time. Spinning out of the way as Konan tried to block Kisame grin as Hidan charged him, jumping into the air Kisame planted his foot into the cultists face using him as a spring board the kiri nin flew towards the basket. "Tobi now!"

Just before the ball made it into the goal the masked Uchiha appeared next to the shark ninja and grabbed the ball from his hands. "Leader!" Tobi shouted before throwing the ball to Pain who took off running down the court with the ball.

"Not today Leader." Deidara used body flicker to appeared in front of the orange haired man. Holding up several green colored bird sculptures the mad bomber threw them at him. "NOW!" The birds detonated sending a massive blast of wind in the gods face earning a smile from Deidara up until a wave of force slammed into the bomber sending him flying back.

"Sasori!" Itachi called from his spot under their basket.

"I know, five seconds." The puppetmaster responded before half a dozen puppets attempted to surround him.

Pain narrowed his eyes at the puppets. "Juzo." He spoke before throwing the ball straight up where the ninja swordsmen grabbed it as he jumped over the group. The hoop was only a few feet away when a hand grabbed his collar and yanked him backwards.

Just as this happened however he released the ball and sent it towards the hoop where Itachi stood waiting with a grin on his face. Itachi was just about to jump to catch the ball when his eyes widened in surprised, in an instant Tobi appeared with Kamui and grabbed the ball and slammed it into the hoop causing the Atlas academy students to stand and cheer.

"Great work Tobi!" "Your the best masked boy!" Were among the shouts the student were sending towards him.

 **Elsewhere**

A trio of figures stood in the courtyard of Beacon academy, the sun was at their backs as the looked at the building where all the cheering was coming from. "Are you sure about this? We're literally walking into the lions den right now, everyone in there wants to kill us you know." A man asked the tallest of the group wearing a cloak.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Let's go."

 **The broadcast booth**

"This is incredible, team Atlas is sitting at nine points while team Vale is right on their tails with eight! Team Atlas only needs one more basket to take the win!" Yang shouted into the mic excitedly as she watched the the carnage in the ring. It hadn't taken long for them to wise up and raise the shields to protect the audience when Itachi and Tobi began breathing fire at one another.

"Indeed, team Atlas my only need one more point but team Vale has the ball. This is still anyones game Yang." Weiss responded. "And while the teams are in time out don't forget about our sponsors. The Schnee Dust Company, providing the top quality energy propellant for over a hundred years. If you want good dust it has to be Schnee."

"It sounded like you rehearsed that a bit." Yang raised an eyebrow at her teammate.

"It always pays to be prepared. Now it looks like the teams are done with their time outs."

 **In the ring**

Itachi stood at the center of the court dribbling the ball, sweat was falling down his face as he panted lightly. This had been a grueling match, both teams had pulled out every trick they had to get a leg up. Sasori was using his third Kazekage puppet to provide defense. Konan had taken to flying in the air above and raining paper shuriken down on them, Deidara had decide to fly up and engage in a dog fight with her. The ring was filled with mist after both Kisame and Juzo used their hidden mist jutsu's to blind the other teams dojutsu users. Out of everyone however the most difficult person to handle was easily Tobi, using his Kamui to phase through their defense and teleport to block their shots had made him quite the nuisance.

"Kakuzu, remember the plan." Itachi whispered to the miser who stood several feet away.

"Of course." The taki nin nodded.

"Let's go." Itachi said before the two took off in the direction of the enemy teams basket through the mist. As they ran Itachi soon felt the air shift behind him and quickly spun around with a kunai in his free hand plunging it into the face of Tobi, though it only phase through once again. "NOW!" Itachi shouted while his blade was still in the space of Tobi's head, he knew Tobi couldn't teleport while he had an object phasing through him and took that moment to throw the ball to Kakuzu.

Catching the the ball Kakuzu continued sprint, around him a tunnel of black sand began forming as Sasori made a path to the hoop for him. Jumping into the air once under the goal Kakuzu prepared to dunk. "Almighty Push." A massive force slammed into him at the same time as Tobi appearing next to him grabbing the ball. Kakuzu was sent flying out of the ring a slammed into the barrier protecting the crowd before he fell limply to the ground. "End this Tobi." Pain called to the masked boy.

"You got it." The boy gave a thumbs up.

"Not yet." Itachi called from beneath the goal holding the ball. Tobi's one visible eye widened as he looked at the ball in his hand before it exploded in a burst of smoke revealing a kunai.

Jumping up Itachi dunked the ball. _"And that's a point! Both teams are now at nine points, the next basket will decide the game!"_

 _"Actually I believe team Vale has a problem, their member Kakuzu appears to be out cold. Without a replacement member they cannot continue."_ Weiss added.

Using the body flicker Itachi moved to Kakuzu and shook him a bit before sighing. "He's not waking up. Would anyone like to take his place on our team?!" Itachi stood and called out to the crowd, nobody answered out of fear. With everything they'd just witness they would have to be crazy to even consider stepping in the ring.

Pain stepped to the edge of the ring. "This isn't how I wanted to win, but a victory is a victory. Call the match." Pain looked to Oobleck who nodded.

"Because team Vale is short a member I'm awarding the win to team At-"

"HOOOOOOLLLDDDD IIIIITTTT!" A booming voice echoed through the arena causing everyone to look to the source.

Standing in the entrance were three people, an orange haired crime lord, and multicolored short girl, and a man wearing a cloak. The sharingan glowing in his eyes. "Izuna Uchiha. Why are you here?" Pain asked holding out his hand in preparation for a fight.

Izuna smirked before raising his hand and grabbing his cloak, in an instant he pulled it off and revealed himself fully. "I've come to play ball." He grinned wider, he wore a black T-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and athletic shorts. An instant later he was standing in the ring. "I'll be taking the open spot on team Vale's team, any objections?"

Pain was silent for a moment before pointing his hand at the ball on the floor. "Universal Pull." The ball which looked scuffed and very roughed up flew to him. "None."

Izuna looked to Itachi. "You ready for this kinsmen?"

Itachi nodded and stepped back towards their goal, his Susanoo forming around him as he prepared to defend. On the other side of the court Tobi did the same with his own Susanoo. Pain stood with his eyes closed for nearly a minute before reopening them as black marks appeared on his face indicating that he'd entered Sage mode. Izuna began forming his Susanoo with a smile. "Let's do this."

 **25 years later**

"And that students is why the game of basketball is now outlawed on the Beacon academy campus." A woman with bunny ears explained from the front of the classroom. One of the students raised their hand getting the teacher attention.

"Professor Hoshigaki, who won the game? I've heard this story several times before and nobody ever mentions who won." A young man wearing a black sleeveless coat that was covered in red clouds asked. He had short blonde hair and lilac eyes, his teeth were almost shark like with how jagged the were.

"Well Mr. Biwa, nobody really knows. Everyone was knocked out by their final clash and the arena was completely obliterated along with any cameras. We don't really have anyway of finding out." As she said this the bell rang signalling the end of class. "Alright everybody that it for today, don't forget about the test on friday." Velvet called after her students before taking a seat at her desk with a smile.

 **And there we go, I realized how long it had been since I posted an omake so I decided to throw this together. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. If you're here without having already checked out my main Dawn Over Remnant story make sure to go check that out. Until next time.**


End file.
